324:The Lilo Adventures of Endless Summer
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo and the gang are off to La Huerta to meet a mystery and a mysterious man.
1. Welcome to La Huerta

The Celestian Alliance were on a plane to, "I can't believe our school is going to the island of La Huerta." Star shouted,

"Well," Teal said, "Only 18 of us."

"Thanks for bringing me along guys," Nora said,

"No problem Nors," Lilo said, "It was either this or keep your dad from blowing cover again. Since he has that habit of flying out of the roof."

"That's a lot of insurance money," Lec whispered,

They saw a blonde girl and a Latino boy, "These must your friends, "Ally" and "Diego Ortiz-Soto" Sunny." Lilo guessed.

"Rose's cousin?" Tucker asked.

"Of course." Sunny said, "Ally, Diego!"

They turned their heads to see Sunny. She introduced them to Lilo, Tucker, Nora, and Star, "Cousin Rose has told me all about you guys."

They saw a red-haired girl listening to music,

"That's "Quinn Kelly" Cho explained, "She's in my history class."

"One magical week in paradise," she said, "Here we come.

They saw an Asian boy and an African-American boy, "Craig Hsiao" and "Sean Gayle" Lec said, "Their part of the football team and are in my language arts class."

Cho pointed to an Indian boy, "Raj Bhandarkar" Cho said, "He's one of my friends and is in my cooking class."

Sunny pointed to a nerdy African girl, "Grace Hall" Sunny said, "T Abner Hall's niece and a good friend of mine."

Then they spotted an Asian girl with hair dyed blonde, "Michelle Nguyen," Teal said, "Tina's medicine loving cousin."

Then they spotted a goth girl reading poetry, "Zahra Namazi" Sunny said, "One of Lec's friends.

"Is it too late to jump out of a plane?" Zahra asked.

Then Lec pointed to the final kid looking sharp, "And finally Alester Rourke" Lec said, "He's new in town.

"I'm afraid so Zahra," he said, "Lila would start to worry and your parents might sue her."

"Who's Lila?" Stitch asked.

"Our tour guide," Lec said,

"As your tour guide," shouted a pretty girl with short brown hair, "I just want to say we should all try to be friends."

"Okay Lila." everyone shouted,

Ally, Lilo, and Star went to the to check on the pilot who was napping, he woke up and turned his head. "Are you okay Ally?" Lilo asked.

"I just had a weird dream that we were all in danger." Ally answered.

"Since you called me, "Princess" she said, "I'm calling you Hot Gun"

"That's my job to give people nickname," Jake said.

"I might keep doing." Ally replied,

"Y'aint clever enough to keep em. Takes hard work." Jake replied back,

Suddenly, the weather changed. "Everyone," Lila shouted. "Please take your seats and buckle up."

They were all starting to get confused. There Quinn got really, really scared. Ally decided to sit next to her. There she decided to tell a joke, "Why couldn't the melons get married?" Ally said,

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Because they Cantaloupe." Ally replied.

This made Quinn feel better. Behind them, a mysterious girl was calm and collect. She had a scar on her right eye. This made Stitch suspicious.

Suddenly, they made it out of the storm and they saw La Huerta. Unfortunately, Jake couldn't pick up a signal from his colleague, "Carlos"

Once they landed, they felt the warm sun. As Ally reached her suitcase, she felt Sean's hand. Michelle got jealous. Ally thinks that's she's stalling to think up a comeback. Luckily, Ally will wait.

Then Ally and Diego noticed a tranquilizer dart and thought that it must've hit an animal. Then Ally told Diego that the girl might be suspicious since there's supposed to be 18 students and she makes 19. Diego thinks she was cute as well. There the mysterious girl left.

Lilo noticed that her people haven't shown up, which was weird. The students decided to go to the beach first.

Once there, they were enjoying themselves, "It's like we have the island all to herself." Sunny said.

Quinn, Sunny, and Ally decided to go for a swim. Then they saw a seahorse with butterfly wings. No one else saw it.

Later they arrived at The Celestian, the local hotel. Inside, they saw that everyone is missing.

 **Note: Ally is named I pick for my version of Endless Summer.**


	2. Pool party

Michelle pressed the bell for service, but no one answered. Grace and Ally thought it was just creepy. There were numerous pieced of luggage left behind and they don't have cell service. Ally thinks that there was an incident like an outbreak or a gas leak.

"Maybe the care bears took them to Happy Happy Land?"Jake sarcastically said,

"The Care Bears would never do anything that silly," Sunny recalled, "They'll blow their existence."

Star, Nora, Quinn, Cho, Zahra, and Michelle decided to go to the Ballroom, Lila, Raj, Sean, Craig, Tucker, Teal, and Lec, Kitchen, and Grace, Diego, Ally, Jake, Lilo, Aleister, Sunny, Stitch, and Pool.

At the pool Grace felt happy, "It's like an oasis carved out of the Mesozoic Era." she said.

Sunny was also amazed by the beauty.

Jake wasn't doing anything, so Ally and Lilo rolled Jake out of the hammock. This impressed Aleister was impressed.

Grace found a tree wrapped around the metal. Unfortunately, there was no luck. Then they saw Grace grabbing something from the fences.

"From the restaurant," Craig said, "We saw this thing on the volcano. It was there, then it was gone."

"We stumbled on a 20s wedding in the ballroom," Quinn said,

"That's my father," Everett Rourke. CEO of Rourke International. The man who built the hotel.

"I Think I've seen him before." Ally said,

Then Grace came up to her, "Ally, Lilo, can we talk."

"Is there something you need to show us?" Lilo asked.

"Yes," she answered as she showed a sharp tooth.

"I found it by the pool before we left. It was by the fence and the bars were twisted." Grace said, "I'm showing it to you 2 because I didn't want to scare anyone."

"That's a sharp tooth." Stitch whispered, "Like mine."

Behind them was the mysterious girl from the plane, which made Diego lovestruck, "Estela," Lila shouted, "Where have you been?"

"Estela?" Ally, Lilo, and Grace shouted.

"Looking around like you" Estela explained, "I didn't find anything yet."

Shen said that night is falling and they should get some rest. They went to their assigned rooms.

In their hotel room, they were relaxing when a knock on the door came. It was Diego, he swapped the key for the Coral Reef Suite. He knew it was the only suite because he watches a lot of movies, but remembers he was saying that he wants it to be a week of adventure. Ally thought it was a good time for adventure.

Then they got another knock, to find Craig, Raj, and Sean in their swimsuits. They were going to head over to the pool to rage. Diego thought it would be fun. "Ally! Ally! Ally!"

"Okay!" said Ally.

Later, Grace and Quin were hanging up the lights when they saw the others passing by.

"Wanna play Marco Polo?" Sean asked.

"Sure" Ally answered.

In the pool, she romantically gazed at Sean. After the game, Sean explained that the trip was supposed to show the real him. There she decided to grab everyone some towels, "Gotta know where your towel is at." Teal reminded.

As they were walking along the beach, Ally spotted something that scared her.


	3. All Kinds of Crazy

The creature was coming towards them, so they decided to head back to the hotel.

During breakfast, RAj was making his Hangover Special 9000. A perfect scramble of eggs, potatoes, oysters, and bananas topped off with pickle juice. Unfortunately, Stitch was the only one interested and ate the entire thing.

Ally apologized for freaking out last night. She didn't want to ruin any more parties.

The Celestian Alliance sat at one table while Nora, Diego, and Ally sat with Grace, Aleister, and Zahra. They told the duo that she was walking down by the beach and found shells she never saw before. Ally might've seen those too.

"Good morning everyone," Lila said, "I hope you're enjoying your wonderful breakfast in our 5-star restaurant. I went to the staff office. One of the computers in there, the one used for the broadcast was still running. At 3:45 pm 2 days ago, someone used the broadcast to trigger a full evacuation of the hotel."

"What!" everyone shouted.

"A standard procedure at all Rourke International resorts," Lila continued, "In the events of a natural disaster, the guests use this to secure shelter."

"Like a volcanic eruption?" Ally asked.

"They use it if Mt. Atropo erupts." Lila nodded.

Quinn thought it was a false alarm. Estela wanted to know where the guests are. Lila said that she's never been to the actual evacuation place, but it could be a few miles.

Ally, Diego, Aleister, Quinn, Lilo, Sunny and Lec decided to go along.

Later, Quinn was looking at the radiant beauty of the flowers. Ally and Sunny smelt them too "It's like rose tea and cinnamon and rain on a summer day." Quinn said.

Sunny made a flower wreath and placed it on her head, "Sisters." Lec said.

Then they found a signpost that said, "Shelter" but it wasn't there.

Jake, Lila, and Lec decided to check out the cliff, Quinn, Sunny, and Jake, decided to check out the waterfall, while the rest of the gang stayed here.

"So," Ally said to Aleister, "Have you seen The Bachelor?"

"No," Aleister answered, "I'm more into reruns of Galaxy Quest."

"I've seen the episodes," Lilo said.

1 hour later, the rest of the gang returned. Jake, Quinn, and Sunny found the shelter under some vines.

When they got to the inside of the shelter, they muddy footprints, meaning that someone has been there.

Then they saw something in a dark hole. Jake dared Diego to go in, but he was too scared. So Lec decided to take his place, "Thanks for standing up for me Lec." Diego said.

Inside, he found a small blue fox. "AWWWWWWWWWWWW" Sunny said, "That's the most adorable fox I'd ever seen."

"You can say that again," Quinn replied,

"Cute and fluffy like me," Stitch said.

After a small talk with the creature, Stitch told Lilo and the twins that his name, "Furrball". They told the others that they guessed his names so they wouldn't find out that Stitch is an alien.

Suddenly, they saw a Sabertooth tiger. "Those things are extinct!" shouted Jake.


	4. Cut and Run

Everyone backed away terror. Quinn stared at the creature horrified, "Quinn get behind me!" shouted Ally.

Quin rushed to her and the tiger glared, "We have to get out of here!"

"There's another door over there!" Diego shouted.

"You're right!" replied Lilo, "Let's run for it."

One by one, they made a run towards the door. "Is everyone here?" Lila asked

"Even Furball," Sunny shouted

"Glad tay okay," Stitch said.

"Thank's for having my back," Quinn said.

Ally nodded in return, "Do you think that was a clone of a saber-toothed tiger or a rare species like in the Fairly Odd Parents episode, "Lights Out"?" she asked, "This better not be like Jurrasic Park.

"My father's company had a lot of industries and cloning isn't one of them" Aleister replied.

As they were leaving, Aleister, Stitch, and Furball saw the saber-toothed tiger turn into an African American man with white hair, glowing white eyes and was wearing black. He asked anyone if they saw the weird man, "Who cares Malfoy?" asked Jake.

"Sounds like you're scared Top Gun!" Ally replied.

"That's fine." Aleister shouted, "Anyway, we're leaving."

Then they found a hidden door. It was a secret office with monitors and files. On the computer was a 6 letter, "There's a sticky note here" Lilo said.

It said

Ram

Scorpion

Bull

Lion

Sunny found a horoscope magazine which gave them an idea, "ZODIAC"

"There all zodiac signs." Ally recalled as she placed in the password, "Does this look familiar guys?"

"Let me see!" Sunny shouted as she went up to the screen, "That's the hotel lobby, I see Raj in the massage chair."

"I guess they do this for safety" Jake suggested.

"What are Michelle and Sean doing?" Ally shouted.

Michelle and Sean were alone in a hotel room, "Finally some peace and quiet." Michelle said as she placed her arm around Sean, making him uncomfy.

Then they saw Craig at the buffet, "Gonna get some bread, gonna stuff it in my head." Craig sang.

"We might wanna stop looking." Ally said, "Don't wanna invade their privacy."

Then Lec had a confession, "While you guys were swimming," he said, "I went to the control tower with Jake."

"What happened?" Stitch asked.

"On top, No one was there. Also, I saw a mysterious pretty glow. Sunny would've loved it." Lec explained.

He explained that the island is a private Caribbean resort. He also said that Jake was from Louisiana, he had a plane, a pilot license, a dishonorable discharge, and he was broke. Plus, he's been sleeping on the beaches of Costa Rica ever since.

"Guys I found it," shouted Sunny, "Good job."

She showed a microphone. "Testing, testing 1, 2, 3," Ally said,

Everyone in the hotel started to look up, "It's Ally." shouted Sean as Michelle felt jealous, "We can see you in the security camera from the emergency shelter."

"We're heading for the airship" Ally explained, "Everyone head over there pronto."

Furball found an air dense and it leads them to the main exit. Suddenly, there was darkness. "Anyone got a flashlight?" Lila asked.

Everyone said, "No."

"I suggest we all hold hands til we get out of here," Jake suggested.

"Good idea," Lila shouted.


	5. It's what your meant for

"I see light," Lila shouted.

"OWWWW!" Jake shouted,

"What happened Jake?" Lec asked.

"Furball on my foot you idiot," Jake yelled, "So, shut up!"

"I'm sure it was an accident?" Sunny replied,

"Quiet Tweedle-Sun," Jake shouted.

"Hey" Lec shouted

"What is it Tweedle-Moon?" Jake replied.

"Don't you dare call me Tweedle-Moon nor her Tweedle-Sun!" Lec shouted.

Lec pulled out a glowing orb with a fossil in it. It had 4 fingers on it. Lec decided that Diego and Aleister should hold onto it, cause their is the only ones trustworthy to take such a task. Then a wink came out of the orb. They got freaked, saying that they saw a skull on a pike saying, "Do Not Enter" and light. Suddenly, they lost the orb.

As they were walking, they felt the water and under it was daylight. "It could be our way out."

"Me not like water," Stitch shouted.

"Hold onto me Stitch," Lilo said as he held her hand.

"I'm not swimming in there," Aleister whined,

"Come on Malfoy," Jake said, "I'll hold onto you.

They made it out to the cave, but found something on the ground, "It's a gas mask." Lilo said, "And an old one too."

"Where's Quinn?" Lila asked in horror.

"She could be underwater," Lec suggested.

"I'll go," Lilo said as she dove down,

"Go Lilo!" Stitch shouted,

They saw Lilo with an unconscious Quinn. On the beach, she began to use CPR on Quinn, "Come on Ariel, don't quit on us now." he said as he tilted her head to clear her airway.

Then she started to cough up water and breath. Everyone was relieved. They were wondering what happened. Quinn explained that she felt something down there. Jake saw it as well, it was seaweed pulling her down like, they had a mind of their own.

As they were going through the forest, they ran into their friends in shock. "Now that we're all here," Cho said, "We can all go to the airport."

"I'm not leaving," Elena shouted.

"Why?" everyone asked.

"Unfinished business," Elena replied.

"Let us help you," Ally said,

"I like that. Elena replied,

"Looks like we made it out safe and sound." Jake said, "Now let's get the-. Airplane!"

Everyone got shocked to see the place on fire. Everyone decided to put out the fire. Inside, they saw that the plane has been engulfed in flames. Inside, Ally saw a round piece of metal inside the shielded her eyes against the thick smoke and picked up the small metal disk. She started to suffocate.

Luckily, Jake came in and rescued her. "Thanks."

They started to wonder how did it happen. She showed the piece of metal. Jake recognized it as the padlock. He figured that someone has opened it up while he wasn't looking.

Suddenly, the sabertooth tiger came back. Furball came out and freezes the sabertooth tiger. Which made everyone impressed.


	6. The world has a habit of crushing you

Back at the hotel, Ally was trying to keep up with Estela. "Is it gone?" Ally asked.

"I think so," Diego answered.

"That was one sabertooth tiger," Sunny said.

"Estela," Lilo said, "Where are you going?"

"I've got stuff to do," Estela answered.

"Just be careful okay." Ally replied.

"I will Ally." Estela replied, "Stay here where it's safe."

Raj and Craig thought that Estela was creepy. Ally started to focus, she saw visions of the tiger and the plane exploding.

In the lobby, Jake reaches for the small bar and gets an apple juice. Sean and Grace felt like this wasn't the time for it. Ten Jake recalled something, he reached into his pocket for a small metal cylinder, "The padlock." Ally said.

"Ally found this at the hangar." Jake explained, "Someone went in and tampered with it."

Let's put in a vote, "Those who want to leave the island." Ally said as, Sean, Michelle, Jake, Lila, Teal, Zahra, Quinn, Lilo, Sunny, Cho, and herself raised their hands

"Those oppose" she continued as Aleister, Grace, Raj, Craig, Lec, Star, Nora, Tucker, and Diego raised their hands.

"Looks like Leave the island wins," Lilo said,

"We have a winner," Stitch shouted as he rose Lilo's arm.

Lec suggested that someone else could be on the island. Grace, Ally, Quinn, and Sean agreed with him and that the future I important, "There's gotta be other vehicles on the island."

Ally, Aleister, Grace, and Diego were searching the place when they saw Jake, Quinn, Craig, and Raj in the hot tub. "Hey guys," Sean shouted, "We found the elevator to the very top floor."

Lila explained that was Everett Rourke's office and no one but him is allowed back there. Zahra suggested there could be a phone. Grace and Aleister went with them while Diego decided to take a break. They thought it was ok with him.

Inside the elevator, they saw a button that goes to his office. Sunny pressed it and they went up. Inside the office was a high-tech place and it had a good view of the island, "This looks like the boss's Island level from Galaxy Academy." Teal recalled, "Where the heroes go into his office to discuss lava monsters."

Lila grazes the glass desk with her fingertips. "I can't believe I'm standing here." she said,

Ally thought it was beautiful. By the window, they found Jake having a jet-ski race with Star. There she won by a dolphin watch. Ally was impressed.

"Thanks for coming along Alls,"Sean said.

"Of course Sean," Ally replied.

"I'm serious," Sean said, "You are more responsible than Michelle"

Ally blushed. Aleister wanders around when he kicks a bronze statue. He couldn't find anything. He pressed down on the desk, revealing a computer. "Way to go Aleister," Grace said as Aleister blushed.

Grace giggled, Teal found a note that said, ALCCADDSCCUP" and thought it was the password.

Ally then saw visions of a secret lab, and the beach with mysterious blue figures, "Let's get out of here before someone catches us." Lec said.

Before they could they found some files on Sean, Grace, Estela, and Raj. There they read that Sean is the son of a farmer, but went bankrupt, Grace has a criminal record and is Blaire Hal's mother, Raj has an IQ of 178 and Estela is weird and most of her report is blacked out.

Outside, they saw the gang arguing over responsibilities, "Maybe you should get out of the hot tub and help for once!" Ally shouted.

"What," Jake asked. "Too much work is boring!"

Diego and Cho figured that things couldn't get worse.


	7. Pies Make Peace

Ally woke up with Furball by her side, "Als" Diego said barging in, "ready for breakfast?"

"Coming," answered Ally, "Just let me get dressed.

"People fight all the time." Diego said, "How could anyone stay mad in a paradise like this."

"Maybe these guys," Teal answered.

"Where are you going?" Lilo asked.

"Sean's right" Ally said, "You can't go around, especially since you didn't help at all yesterday."

"I'll tell you one thing," Jake shouted, "She's a bigger Goody two shoes than you"

Jake storms out while everyone else stares at Sean awkwardly.

Outside, they met Raj. "Ally," he said, "Can we talk."

He said that he's worried about the group and if they keep fighting, they'll never get off the island. Then he suggested eh should throw a feast, "My Grandma used to say, "Words make war, but pies make peace." Raj explained,

"That is genius," Cho replied,

"Sunny and I will handle the cooking. I was poking around the kitchen earlier and there's a lot of good stuff." Star explained,

"We heard you're looking for party supplies and thought we might join you."

"Okay, but don't tell anyone" Raj explained, "We want it to be a surprise.

Then Ally had a vision of her walking through magma and a man in a lion mask. Suddenly, she was in the back in the hotel room with the others.

"Quinn offered to help" Raj explained,

"What do u think the symbol on the frying pan means?" Lilo asked

"Don't know" Quinn answered, "But it stands out for Raj."

"See ya at the feast." Stitch said,

Later as they were finishing the feast, Star was leading a group of blindfolded students to the pool. As they removed their blindfolds, they were amazed by the decor, "and the food smells great." Sean commented.

Ally sat next to Grace. They all thought that Raj's cooking was amazing. Raj explained everything to them. Everyone looked at each other and agreed to get back home, "A toast to coming together and for trying to go home." Lilo said.

"And I toast to Raj." Ally said,

"TO RAJ!" everyone shouted.

"Craig and I found a note in the VIP lounge saying something about a satellite uplink at a place called, "LHO"

"That's the La Huerta Observatory." Lila explained, "That's a state of the art facility with direct contact to Mr. Rourke's satellite relay."

"Would this be a good time to mention that the other day I was jet-skiing, I saw a giant building with a telescope?" Jake asked, "Maybe 7 miles north of here by the volcano?"

Everyone looked at Jake.

"Looks like we found a way guys," Lilo said,

Little did they know is that the man Ally saw was spying on them. "Sir," he said on the wrist communicator, "I think I've found the victims"


	8. You always have to be the hero

In the morning, everyone was up, "We've got a few more days left here." Lilo explained, "We've pieced together that the La Huerta Observatory has a satellite uplink."

"One that's strong enough to get through whatever interference is keeping's from being rescued," Sunny said.

"I know we voted to stay put on the resort, but we've got a destination and it's not too far." Lilo continued,

"It's only 7 miles away." Lila explained, "It's basically nature high through a Bob Ross painting."

"It is risky." Michelle said, "That's why one person should go. If I leave, I can get back well before nightfall."

"Do you even know how to operate a satellite uplink?" Lec asked.

"No, you?" Sean answered,

"I'll let the FBI answer that," Jake answered.

"I'll go too," Grace shouted.

"You will?" Tucker asked.

"I've been to a Hawaiian observatory when I was 12. I might be able to help find your way around." Grace explained,

"Okay!" smiled Ally.

"I'm coming with you too," Michelle shouted.

"We're glad to have you Michelle" Ally smiled, "I know you'll be a huge help."

"You sure you don't wanna hang back?" Lec asked.

"Ally believes in me," Michelle answered.

"Gather your things!" Lila announced, "We'll leave in 5 minutes."

"I don't trust her" Zahra scowled, "She worships Rourke and his company. Whatever happened here, it's bad news for them and she's too happy."

"Reminds me of Candy Falconman" Nora whispered.

"Lila" Ally said to her, "We need you to stay here to figure out Rourke's password. None of us can figure it out."

"If you insist" Lila replied,

"Nice work Ally," commented Lilo

They head over to where the others are, "Good luck getting yourselves killed losers" shouted Craig.

Later, they arrived at the emergency shelter "Outside is the worst" Michelle said, "I hope Rourke bulldozes the island to the ground."

"What's wrong?" Raj asked "Bikini atoll sounds sexy"

"How's everyone holding up?" Grace asked, "We should eat."

Before they can eat, they saw that everything turned moldy. They didn't know what caused all of this. Ally figured they'll find some food at the observatory, cause the island was too weird to try the berries. "Thanks for backing up me up and getting the team together" Sean smiled, "I wasn't doing this to be a hero you know"

"Besides, you don't need to do anything to be a hero, you already are." Ally explained,

He explained that all his life he can only count on himself and when it's just him, that's when it's eased. He didn't want to worry about getting anyone hurt.

Michelle wondered why would he trust anything he says "I hope you're not talking about yourself, Michelle." Ally replied, "Because I really don't think you're qualified about trust."

An awkward silence falls over the group. Even the forest seems to grow still. Grace knew that it's statistical inevitability that one day she'll get hurt, but she won't let it stop her from finding love."

"AWWWWW" Sunny smiled, "That's brave of you."

A chill passes through them and they feel goosebumps. They had a feeling they were being watched. Anxious, Ally checks behind her to see some eyes, only to disappear. The slope of the forest increases and they rise higher and higher.

Suddenly, the whole thing turned into night. Tucker checked his watch to see that the time is now 9 pm and not 9 am They needed to stay focused on getting to the observatory. Zahra kicks a small rock over the edge of the cliff and into the river. "Hey Grace," she said, "Didn't you just say you were scared of heights?"

"Maybe" Grace answered,

A massive red claw appears from behind the cliff, it's sharp pincers move toward Zahra's head. Zahra looks and sees the claw about to close her. She scrambles back before it decapitated her. It was a giant crab, "I've eaten crab before" Michelle recalled, "But this is the biggest crab I'd ever seen.

"I miss the sabertooth," Stitch whispered.

Grace was frozen in terror when Sunny shouted, "Kindness" she shouted as she saved her with a giant butterfly.

"Go get em Furball" Lilo shouted.

Furball suddenly shoots ice balls from his mouth. A thick ice crystal forms around the crabs pierces, but the crab breaks free from it. Sean steps forward, arms wide to attract the creature's attention. "I'll hold him off" Sean shouted, "Just go!"

Then a shadow passes across the moon. It was Estela, she leaps high up and drives a spear down into the base of one of the crab's legs. She suddenly took him down, "Crab on the house!" Esteala said,

"Not for me," Sunny said, "I'm vegetarian."


End file.
